


Stupid Cupid

by Saklani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally gets pierced by one of Cupid's arrows, which turns him into a complete mushball.  Sam is the confused reciprocant of his attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love mushy!Dean, acting all out of character for one reason or another, and Rini indulged me in my desire to do that with this fic. I owe her so much for being my lovely writing partner. We hope you enjoy!

Baby Cupid knew he wasn't supposed to take mom's love arrows and bow out when she wasn't around to supervise him. He especially wasn't supposed to take the ones with the really big heart tips that glowed in the dark, cause those were for the hardest cases, where only the highest doses of the strongest love spell would do. But really, he wasn't tired and lying around in his crib wasn't fun. And since mom had accidentally left the top off.... He fluttered his little wings and picked up a few of the big arrows, along with his own little bow. Giggling, he spun himself in circles and sent himself randomly to the Earth.

He appeared in one of those dim, grungy places mom called 'love shacks.' There were two male humans asleep on separate, lumpy beds. One was thrashing and moaning slightly, and baby Cupid knew he felt things deeply and showed how he felt in many ways. The other slept like a bump on a log, one hand under his pillow holding a human weapon. Baby Cupid sensed that he felt things even more deeply than the first, but never let himself show anything and wasted his affections doing what mom called the 'horizontal mambo' with people he didn't care about.

Sticking out his tongue, baby Cupid slotted the big arrow through the bow and pulled back on the string. He aimed for the bigger man, thinking he needed a little love and happiness in his life. But his arms were not quite strong enough to hold the big arrow in place, so when he released the string, the arrow went short and lodged firmly in the ass of the other man instead. Oops. Baby Cupid giggled and disappeared, deciding to try on someone else.   
~~~~~~~~~~

Dean rolled over with a groan, the muscle in his left ass check aching as though he'd been poked with something sharp. He couldn't remember for the life of him if he'd bumped his ass into something the night before. Sighing, Dean lifted his head and rubbed at his face before rolling onto his back. "Sam?"   
Sam snorted a few times and rolled over, lifting his head to gaze blearily at Dean, floppy nest of hair obscuring the view even further. He had taken more of a beating at the hands of their latest salt and burn than Dean, and his left side ached and was bruised from shoulder to hip in a series of deepening blue and black marks. His tongue tasted like ash and dirt from his faceplant into the grave. "Blargh," he said. "Dean?"

"Go back to sleep, Sammy. Just wanted to be sure you were still breathing." Dean's eyes were still closed, body starting to thrum with energy, even though his brain wanted nothing more than to crash out for a few more hours.

"Margh," Sam said, expressing his displeasure at Dean for waking him up just for that. He went face first back into the pillow and stayed there until he nearly suffocated. With a snort of air, he rolled over, smacking his lips together, and promptly fell on the floor in a heap of tangled bedclothes.

The crash of Sam landing on the floor made Dean shoot upright in bed, adrenalin pumping through him, while he looked around and spotted a lump of comforter writhing on the floor. "Sam? You okay down there?" It was a stupid question, and Dean knew it, but had to ask.

Sam fought his way out of the covers, hair sticking in every direction and eyes wild. "Goddammit! This bed is not a queen size!" he yelled, flailing. "Damn thing is barely wide enough for a five year old!" He smashed his elbow into the nightstand. "Owfuck!"

Dean simply stared at the thrashing pile of blankets, a smile lighting his face when Sam appeared. Sam looked gorgeous, all tousled and sexy, even with a frown marring his strong features. Sighing, Dean reached out a hand and started to smooth Sam's hair away from his eyes. "Be careful, Sammy, don't hurt yourself any more. Let me help you." He slid to the edge of the bed, slowly tugging at Sam's covers.

Sam blinked a few times in surprise when Dean petted his hair and then began to help untangle him. "Uh, that's okay, Dean," he said, squirming his way out of the pile. "I've got it." He stood, promptly tripped over the trailing edge of a blanket still wrapped around his left foot and landed so hard on the mattress that it shot off the edge of the bed and sent him tumbling to the floor on the other side.

"Sam!" Dean launched himself off his bed and ran around to Sam. "Be careful, Sammy." Leaning down, Dean grabbed Sam's hands and helped him to his feet, brushing off his shirt and trying to straighten it out.

"Dean?" Sam asked, a little woozy from taking so many falls and completely confused by his brother's behavior. "I guess I might as well get up."

"Do you want some breakfast, Sam? Or how about a bath? I could draw you some water." Dean smiled at Sam, heart filled with love, while he tried to figure out how he could best take care of his Sammy.

"Uh," Sam said, wondering if he'd bumped his head against the grave harder than he thought and hallucinated up this version of Dean. But his side ached and he felt like he hadn't slept more than an hour, so he pushed away his bewilderment at Dean's behavior and said, "A bath would be lovely. Is the tub even fit for lying in... will I fit in it?"

Dean bit his lip, worry flooding his eyes. He should have checked before offering Sam a bath. "I'm sure you can fit in it. Let me go run you some hot water, Sammy. Just be careful and don't hurt yourself any more." Dean smiled and stroked his hand over Sam's head before heading into the bathroom and eyeing the tub. It wasn't ideal, but he started running the water to get it to temperature and then began rummaging around for something to make bubbles for his Sammy.

Sam just stood there for a moment, completely flummoxed by Dean, and then followed after him. He half expected to find his brother dumping something nasty into the bath or laughing at him. Instead, he found Dean fussing over a perfect bath full of bubbles. "Uh, hey man, you don't really need to do that," Sam said, eyes wider than ever. "I mean, I coulda gotten my own."

"That's okay. Just want to take care of you. You're hurt, and I love you, Sammy." Dean smiled at him, swirled the bubbles in the water a few times and then stepped back. He nodded in satisfaction. "Take your time. I'm going to get you some real towels. They must have some good ones somewhere." Patting Sam's shoulder, Dean slipped out of the bathroom and went rummaging for his clothes.

Sam stared at the bubble bath and then at the empty doorway. With a curse, he rushed out and headed right for his brother. "Dean? Are you feeling all right? Did anything weird happen during the salt and burn yesterday?" he babbled. "Did something unusual happen last night after we got back here?"

Dean blinked at Sam's concern and then a wide smile split his face. "No, Sammy, I'm fine. Everything's fine... now, go enjoy your bath." He couldn't help himself and reached out to squeeze Sam's hand. "Just relax and get cleaned." Turning away, Dean let himself out the door and headed to the office.

Sam beelined for his laptop, the fast movement making his side ache. He paused and thought about the inviting bath in the bathroom and all the times Dean had mocked him for his pain instead of helping. He closed the laptop again, picked one of the less expensive tomes on witchcraft and spells and went to soak, just to soothe the aches a little. And then he would get right on researching what was up with Dean.

Charming the cute girl behind the desk should have been easy, but it felt wrong. Saying his usual lines seemed cheap, especially with Sam waiting in the room for him. Instead, Dean stammered through a few pleasantries, got a few more towels for Sam and then went to the restaurant to get them breakfast. He ordered the grand slam type meal for himself, two massive coffees and some fruit salad and an omelet for Sam. Smiling, Dean headed back to the room.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm back and have breakfast whenever you are done." Dean set the food down and then popped his head around the door. He reached in with the towels and put them on the toilet for Sam. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Sam clambered out of the bath, unmindful of his nakedness, and wrapped the towels around him. "Thank you, Dean," he said. "You're being very thoughtful this morning." He paused, thinking that might not have been the most tactful way to say something, but then added, "Are you sure you're all right? I mean, this really isn't like you."

Dean smiled. "I know I've not always treated you how I should, Sammy and I'm sorry for that." He backed up slightly, but didn't leave the bathroom. When Sam wasn't looking, Dean's gaze took in all the tiny glimpses of skin he could see. "I want to make it up to you. I got you an omelet, fruit and coffee... just like you enjoy."

Sam blinked and shook his head, reaching to grasp Dean's shoulders. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I just mean... uh... how long have you felt that you haven't been treating me the way you should?" He could smell the food from the other room, and his stomach rumbled like the traitor it was.

"You're hungry, Sammy, get dried and come eat." Dean smiled at his brother, squeezed his hand and disappeared out the bathroom door. He whistled to himself while he laid out their food and sat to wait for Sam.

"Well, that wasn't an answer," Sam muttered, but dried off as fast as possible and trotted into the room to dress and sit down to eat. Maybe his brother would talk when they were eating. He pulled up a chair at the rickety table and smiled. "So, uh, about what I asked before..."

Dean bit into his sausage and hummed, content with the food and Sam's company. But then he looked around the room and frowned- it wasn't a place he thought Sam should have to stay. Swallowing his food, he looked at Sam. "I'm thinking we should get a nicer place... a hotel with a jacuzzi for you to soak in and towels big enough for you to dry off."

Sam looked around the dank little motel room and said, "We always stay places like this, Dean. It's fine. We shouldn't spend the money for something fancier right now. We're at the end of the credit cards anyway." He stuffed some food in his mouth and then got up and grabbed his laptop. He flipped it open and started surfing for answers to Dean's behavior.

"Sam," Dean frowned at Sam and his laptop. "I'm serious. This place isn't nice enough. We'll check out once I've cleaned up and then we can find a better place to stay." He tried to smile, but frowned when Sam paid attention to the laptop.

Sam had already pulled out up five thousand sites about love magic and his frown matched Dean's. He opened one of the more reputable sites about magic and scanned. Forking up some omelet, he stuffed it in his mouth, unable to stop a little moan at how good it was. And then his brother's words penetrated, and he looked around the computer at Dean. "Clean up? You mean shower?"

"Well, yes, and pack our things." Dean frowned at the laptop. "What are you looking up, Sam? I thought we agreed no new jobs for a little bit."

"Um." Sam bit his lower lip, wondering what to tell his brother. "I thought maybe I could find some stuff for us to do around here," he said. "You know, like sight-seeing or something." He winced, knowing his normal brother would just laugh at him for that idea.

Dean beamed at Sam as though he'd offered Dean the moon. "Really? You're finding things for us to do?" Sitting up straighter in his chair, Dean vowed to take even better care of Sam in return.

Sam felt a rush of shame and quickly typed a few things into google, hoping there was something to do in backwoods Michigan. "Well, don't get your hopes up too much, Dean. I mean, there's not a lot to around here." He scanned the results with fading hope. "Except for like the dinosaur gardens..."

"That'll be fun, Sam." Dean smiled at him, hummed softly and then sipped at his coffee. Spending time with Sam, doing normal things, was exactly what he wanted. "Maybe we could go on a hike... is there somewhere around here we could do that?"

"I'm sure we can find something, Dean," Sam said. "You really want to go look at the silly dinosaurs?" He looked at the pictures on the web and smiled, the idea appealing despite its silliness. Or maybe because of it.

Dean looked down and then back at Sam, a shy, hopeful smile on his lips. "Yeah Sam. I just want to spend time with you." He sipped at his coffee and then looked away, hoping Sam wouldn't tease him for wanting to spend time together. After all, Sam probably had plenty of other things he wanted to do... he never was all that patient with or interested in the things Dean liked.

Sam's ratcheted his jaw shut before it fell to the floor. He had never seen Dean look shy, not once in all his life. And the sight of it made his stomach whirl like a washing machine. He wanted to gather this Dean close to him and fight off the whole world. The idea struck him instantly as wrongwrongwrong! The last thing Dean ever wanted was to be coddled or aided or shown affection by anything not size two and under with double D cups. "Well, it looks fun," he said lamely. "And there appear to be a few campgrounds with trails around here."

"I'd like to do those things, if you want, Sam." Dean dug back into his breakfast, looking at the table and hoping Sam wanted to spend the time with him.

There was something seriously wrong with Dean, but he was so vulnerable that Sam couldn't disappoint him. "We'll have to buy some of those cheap disposable cameras to take pictures of us with the dinosaurs," he said.

Dean grinned and sipped at his coffee. "That'd be great, Sammy. I don't think we have any pictures of us together since you were a kid."

"You don't like to have pictures taken of you, Dean," Sam said. He kept thumbing through the laptop, pretending to look up more places, but really skimming a site on love potions.

Dean frowned and guessed Sam was right about that, but now he wanted photos. He wanted evidence of how much he loved Sam and that Sam spent time with him. "But we can still take some, right? I mean, just because I didn't before doesn't mean I can't change my mind. Right?"

Sam flicked to the next screen on his laptop, every word out of Dean's mouth just increasing his worry. "Yeah, Dean. I don't have a problem taking pictures with you." He looked over at his brother, a real smile on his mouth. "I've always wanted to have some."

The smile on Sam's face warmed Dean. It was real, the kind of smile Sam used to give him when they were kids. "Good. Good." Dean went back to his food when a thought occurred to him. "You didn't want to like take time off... you know, go somewhere on your own, did you?"

"No," Sam said, a little too quickly. He did not want his brother wandering around alone in his current condition. "I'd, uh, just like to hang with you, Dean," he said, putting on his most appealing expression.

Dean beamed at Sam, happy as he'd ever been. "Okay, Sammy. We can go see the dinosaurs, go for a hike... move hotels." He looked over their current lodgings with another frown.

Sam looked around the grungy little room and said, "If we're going to move motels, we need to make some money. Feel up to some pool tonight? We can change motels tomorrow. I don't mind staying here."

Frowning at the thought of staying even one more night, Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, I could play some pool." He'd do anything to get Sam a bed he really fit in and a tub large enough for Sam to soak away his injuries. "If we have to wait one more night, then maybe I should hit a couple of pool places nearby, so we can stay wherever want from now on."

"And I can fill out some credit card applications online," Sam said. He didn't exactly agree with credit card fraud, but you did what you had to. And with Dean in his current state, Sam thought a few extra credit cards might be a good idea.

"No, Sammy, you hate that." Dean shook his head. "I can fill out some more and get them sent to our closest PO box."

"Dean, I hate being useless even more," Sam said. "It's not fair to either of us if you have to do everything." He paused on the page he was skimming, reading a description of someone who had just drunk a potent love potion. It sounded like Dean, except he hadn't drunk anything after leaving the bar until now, and the love potions worked instantly. He scratched his mop of hair and took another bite of omelet.

The last thing Dean wanted was for Sam to be useless. "Okay, Sam, you can do whatever you want and feel comfortable with." He sighed and looked away. "I just wish you didn't have to do these things. I never wanted you to get so tangled up in this life." Dean turned to look at Sam, eyes huge with regret. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into hunting, Sammy."

The bottom fell out of Sam's stomach and love for his brother rushed in to fill any empty space. Dean would never say these things if he weren't under the influence of God-knows-what, but Sam knew he meant them. He reached across the table and patted one of Dean's hand. "Hey, I know I complained a lot when I first got back into this life, but none of it is your fault, Dean. This is how my life is going to be. I've accepted that now. It's not that bad. OK?"

Dean turned his hand over and gripped Sam's, just holding his brother for a minute before he let go. "You had a life planned for yourself, and this wasn't it."

"That was a long time ago, Dean," Sam said softly. "Whatever my plans may have been then, they've changed now. It'll be me and you from here on out." He gently kicked Dean's right leg. "The Winchesters down the line."

Squeezing Sam's hand again, Dean smiled. "Yeah? Winchesters forever." He couldn't help but beam across the table at Sam, the love he felt flooding his eyes.

"Oh God, Dean," Sam blurted in the face of such open emotion, "this isn't like you at all. If I don't do something, you'll kick my ass when it wears off. I know you're feeling all chick-flicky and emo right now but you have to try and stop!"

Dean pulled back from Sam, hurt and shocked at his brother's outburst. He nodded slowly, hid the emotion he felt and stood up from the table. Gathering his half eaten breakfast, Dean dumped it in the trash. "I'm gonna wash up and go earn some money." Dean said before closing himself in the bathroom.

Sam slumped into his chair and cursed softly in a variety of ancient languages. Sad Dean was so much worse than over-affectionate Dean. And Sam hated that he had hurt Dean in that way. He stared at the laptop for a moment and then snapped it shut. Standing, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Dean? May I come in?"

Sitting on the lid of the toilet, Dean sighed and stood up. "Sure, Sammy." He tried to sound pleased and happy, like nothing was wrong, but Dean knew he fell short on that end. He turned on the water and laid a couple of towels out for himself.

Sam entered and headed straight for the shower, hovering on the outside of the curtain. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean it," he said. "I don't want you to go hustle pool right now. I want to go look at the dinosaurs and hike. Can we still do that?"

Dean stared at the curtain and the outline of Sam on the other side. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to pretend any more. You can do your research, and I'll just go out." He squirted shampoo into his hair and lathered it up.

Sam sighed and put a hand on the curtain, reaching out to Dean. "I'm not pretending," he said. "I want to spend today with you, doing something other than hunting or hustling pool or hanging out in bars. Please, Dean. Please don't say no."

As always, Dean couldn't deny Sam anything. "Yeah, okay, Sammy. We'll go see the dinosaurs and go on a hike." It was what he wanted, and yet, Dean still felt a bit off, the idea of the day slightly tainted.

"Thanks, man," Sam said. He turned and took a few steps, before stopping and taking a deep breath. Dean would mock him mercilessly, along with kicking his ass, for it later, but right now, he needed to hear it, so Sam said, "I love you, Dean," before exiting the bathroom.

Sam's words made Dean sigh, smiling while he rinsed his hair. They may have had words, but Sam loved him and that made Dean's day right. Dean hummed to himself while he finished his shower.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked into the face of the really dorky Stegosaurus and burst into laughter for the fifth time so far. "Oh my God, Dean. He looks like he's got advanced constipation." He nearly fell over and was grateful for the quiet path around them. There were several families with children exploring the goofy place, but they timed themselves to keep away from them.

Dean laughed, agreeing with Sam. "It's amazing how bad this place is. I mean, I thought it was going to be put together much better than this." He was partially disappointed because he'd thought they'd have a more museum-like place, something that Sam would undoubtably enjoy. Instead, the place was a joke - though Sam seemed to enjoy that part of it.

"It's not really bad, Dean," Sam said, patting the sad dinosaur. "This place was built a long time ago, before people really knew much about dinosaurs. And it was built for kids, not adults. I like it. It's the kind of place I always wanted to stop when we were young." He turned his smile toward Dean. "And it feels good to laugh."

"It's been a long time since we've really laughed." Dean reached up and patted the other side of the dinosaur. He looked across at Sam and smiled gently. "It's good to share this with you, Sammy."

Sam nodded and patted the other side of the dinosaur. "We should do these kinds of things more often." He looked back at the constipated stegosaurus. "Well, maybe not dinosaur gardens, but non-hunting type things. Just spending time together."

Dean smiled, leaned against the dinosaur. "Yeah? I'd like that, Sam. Spending time with you doing normal, mundane things would be a lot of fun." He reached out and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Anything in particular you'd like to do?" Sam asked. He headed for the next dinosaur down the path, grinning back at Dean. "I think your favorite is next."

"You mean one of the dime-things?" Dean knew the real name of the dinosaur, but he loved teasing Sam and had done so since the first time he and Sam had a mini fight about the pronunciation when Sam was in grade school.

Sam snorted and affectionately whacked Dean in the shoulder. "Yes, Dee, a dime-thing." They rounded a corner to view the dimetrodon, surrounded by palm ferns. "Not bad, actually," Sam said, circling the statue. "They put some effort into him."

Dean tilted his head and nodded. "You're right. It actually looks like they kinda did this one up right. Well, mostly." It didn't have quite the same cartoonish appearance like most of the others and that pleased Dean.

Sam bumped into Dean and patted the dimetrodon's head. "Stand here and let me take a picture of you," he said, pulling out the disposable camera.

"Yeah, okay, Sammy." Dean leaned into the dinosaur, smiling at Sam and the camera. The happiness he felt inside was radiating outward and when the picture was taken, Dean took the camera and nudged Sam toward the dinosaur for his own picture. "Your turn."

Sam leaned against the large fin and waved at the camera for Dean. His brother's open happiness, how much he enjoyed the day, made Sam warm inside in a way that he had not felt in a long time. Since Jess. Unable to help himself, he walked over to Dean and gave him a one-armed hug. "You should smile like that more often," he said.

Dean's smile grew, his arm coming up around Sam's back and squeezing him tight. "You think so? Something about today is just such a great day, Sam." He smiled again, leaning into his brother's side and soaking up the closeness in a way he'd never appreciated before.

Sam smiled, a little sadly, at his brother and then wrapped the other arm around him, holding him close. "It's nice to do this for reasons other than one of us resurrecting."

"Yeah, Sammy. It really is." Dean brought his other arm around Sam and held tight. He closed his eyes and soaked up the contact, never before realizing just how nice it was or how much he craved it.

"Come one, De, let's go look at the rest of the dinosaurs. Maybe they'll even have one of my favorite. You remember which one that is, right?" Sam stepped away and twinkled mischieviously at his brother. He began to walk along the path again.

Dean laughed, striding after Sam. "You mean the ankle biter? You know, Sammy... you really could have picked a cooler dinosaur. I mean, yours only ate leaves." He made a mock sound of disgust in the general direction of herbivores.

"Ankle biter?" Sam said with a mock frown. "Is that really all you remember about his name? And herbivores are awesome. They have to survive in the face of everyone wanting to take a bite out of them. Sort of like us."

The thought made Dean laugh again. "Yeah, I guess they do Sam. And no - I know they are the ankylosaurus...you're no fun. I used to get such a rise out of you when I called them ankle biters." He huffed in mock irritation and on a whim, ran up to Sam, grabbed him in a headlock to ruffle his hair.

Sam yelped and thrashed, finally pushing Dean off. Without a second thought, he tackled him to the grass and began to wrestle him. "Hair puller!"

"Sissy!" Dean rolled them over, straddling Sam and holding him down. It was a move he'd used for years when they were younger and one that had stopped working once Sam started to fill out. Of course, Sam hadn't been expecting it, which was one of the only reasons Dean got away with it this time.

Sam thumped Dean in the side for using the ancient move, though he was laughing so hard he could barely keep up with the actual wrestling. "Cheater!"

"Admit it, Sammy. Gotcha this time." Dean laughed and tightened his legs to keep Sam pinned to the ground. It was difficult with the laughter running through his body.

Sam snuck his free arms up Dean's shirt and began to tickle his stomach in a way that never failed to make him howl. On regular Dean, he would never attempt such a move, fearing angry retaliation. But this softer Dean did not worry him in that fashion.

Shouting in laughter, Dean squirmed on top of Sam, but tried to keep the upper hand. He didn't want to find that Sam could best him, though it was a suspicion of his. Dean tried to capture Sam's hands under his shirt and move them, but the ticking and the laughter was hindering his ability to do much of anything at all.

Sam bucked Dean up in the middle of a really fierce bout of laughter and tossed him to the ground. He rolled on top of his brother and pinned his arms to the ground. "Gotcha."

All Dean could do was continue to laugh. He shook under Sam, pliant and enjoying their banter. "You have me Sam, now what are you going to do with me?"

Sam looked around and grinned down at Dean. "I guess I shouldn't do anything here, with all the innocent families and kids." He released his brother and pushed himself to his feet. "Don't want to scald their eyes."

It took all Dean had in him not to pout, not that he thought Sam would do anything. Dean pushed to his feet and dusted himself off before moving to Sam's back and dusting him off as well. "Wouldn't want to get tossed out before we saw the ankle-biters."

Sam laughed and said, "You really are just a little kid at heart, Dee." He hugged Dean to him with one arm and kept him close as they rounded the next bend. "Now those are ankle-biters." There were a pair of three foot tall statues of scavengers with sharp little teeth. "Deinonychus."

Dean grinned at walking arm-in-arm with Sam. It'd been a long, long time since they'd been that close and he'd missed it deeply. "Smaller than was probably healthy for them." He chuckled and squeezed Sam's arm to his side.

"There were nasty little scavengers," Sam said. "Although, honestly, these guys look more like unfeathered chickens." He knelt down by the little statues and laughed at their expressions.

Pulling out the camera, Dean caught a great picture of Sam laughing at the dinosaurs. It was a poignant moment, a shadow of the child Sam was.

Sam patted the head of one of the little statues and stood back up. "Ankle-biters," he said and reached for his brother. "I could get used to this."

Dean hesitated for a moment and then went to Sam. He didn't know what Sam wanted, but he put himself within Sam's reach and smiled. "I hope you could because I like this time with you."

Throwing an arm over Dean's shoulders, Sam pulled him close and said, "This has never been something I wouldn't welcome. I've wanted to be closer to you for years. Since we started to drift apart when I was a teenager."

"We're doing it now, Sam." Dean smiled and curled his arm around Sam's back. It wasn't quite the same feeling as when they were young, but Dean felt it was better, more real somehow.

Sam let his head hang a little, knowing this was being caused by some sort of spell, but nodded at Dean. "And you've wanted to for a long time, haven't you?"

"Longer than I could even tell you." Dean grinned at Sam and pulled him in closer, wrapping both arms tight around his brother. He just held Sam, breathing in and out, slow and steady.

Sam froze and rubbed Dean's back gently. "Are you all right, Dean? I mean... is anything wrong?"

Dean shook his head and stepped back, knowing he'd worried Sam now. "I'm great, Sam. Really."

Sam reached out for Dean and pulled him back into the hug. "I just thought, cause you were holding so tight... Sorry."

"Sorry," Dean hugged Sam again, careful not to hold him to tightly. "I promise that everything is really good, Sammy."

Sam let them stay that way for a few more minutes and then urged him on again. "I saw a small Italian place in the village near our motel. How about pasta?"

"Is that what you want?" Dean looped his arm through Sam's, testing to see if it was okay to still touch him while they walked.

"Well, there was a really authentic looking Mexican place near downtown." Sam smiled at Dean and let him hold on, not minding the contact.

Dean grinned. "I want whatever you want for dinner tonight, Sammy. You get to choose."

"And what if I want what you want?" Sam asked softly. "I want to see you happy. What will make you happy?" He stopped when they came into view of the next statue, a relatively tiny Brachiosaurus. He laughed and trotted over to the statue, pulling Dean with him. "Look, something taller than me."

"That's a rare thing." Dean laughed and grabbed the camera. Pushing Sam closer to the dinosaur, he held out his arm and tilted his head into Sam before snapping what was likely to be a very lopsided photo of them. "What will make me happy is for you to be happy Sam. I want to see you laugh and have a good time."

"I am doing that," Sam said and took the camera to snap his own photo of them. "You make me happy, Dean."

Dean leaned into Sam and smiled for the picture, happier than he'd been in a long, long time. "It's mutual, Sam. Trust me."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat across from Dean in a booth at the Happy Trails Diner and read through the paper, while munching on a piece of toast. Their legs were tangled under the table. Dean had grown increasingly handsy as time passed, and Sam's research had not turned up anything that made a lick of sense. There were no evil spells or curses that turned a person into a cuddleslut, and they had not encountered anyone, well, ever, who would have cast such a spell as a misguided thank you. Sam was at a loss for the moment, but since the spell did not really endanger anything (except Dean's ego), he did not feel pressed to get to the bottom of it right this second.

"Sa-am," Dean half-whined, half-sang out his brother's name. He pouted at all the time Sam spent on the paper and _not_ on him. This morning had brought more happiness to Dean than the day before. He'd cleaned up after Sam, made sure his shower was nice and hot and even packed his bags. After winning handily at pool the night before, Dean was making good on his promise to move them to a better place.

Sam peered out from behind the paper and raised his eyebrows at Dean. "What's the matter, De?" He looked at the demolished remains of his brother's breakfast. "You seemed to like your breakfast enough."

Dean didn't want to have to say that he wanted more attention, so he pouted out his lower lip and mumbled, "Nothing" before taking another bite of his pancakes. Obviously Sam was busy, and Dean should wait until Sam had time for him.

Sam blinked a few times and then rubbed his leg along Dean's. "I'll be done in a second, Dean. I think I may have found us another hunt nearby."

"A hunt?" Dean frowned even harder. "I don't want a hunt now."

Sam nearly dumped his hot coffee in his lap and hastily set it and the paper down. His brother never didn't want a hunt. He could be bleeding from every orifice in his body or fucking the hottest chick on the planet, and he would ignore the first and dump the second to take out the ghost of the most harmless French poodle. "You don't want to hunt?"

Dean bit his lower lip and shook his head. "No, I just want to spend time with you." He looked away and sipped at his coffee again, dreading that Sam would tell him that he wanted to hunt instead.

"Uh, Dean, we spend all our time together when we hunt," Sam said. "Is that really why you don't want to hunt?" He reached out and touched Dean's hand with gentle fingers. "You can tell me, Dee."

Turning his hand over, Dean grabbed Sam's and gripped it tight. "I just want to spend time with you like yesterday."

Sam smiled and squeezed the hand. "That was fun, but we can't do that all the time. We need to hunt things, save people... the family business." He smile wobbled at the edges, as he repeated words once spoken to him in anger.

Dean nodded, lacing his fingers into Sam's and holding it tight. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted a little more time." He sighed, released Sam's hand and sat back with an unhappy little sigh. "What job did you find for us?"

Sam glanced over the paper and said, "It's a standard haunting, I think. I'd have to do some more research. Three people dead, all middle aged bachelors with a dislike of women." He smiled at Dean. "How about, once we do this job, we take a week off? Go anywhere you want."

Blinking at Sam's offer, Dean beamed. "Really? You mean it?"

"Where do you want to go, Dean? We can use the new credit cards I applied for to finance the journey. So, the sky's the limit. Though I doubt you wanna fly, huh?" Sam smiled at his brother, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Dean wrinkled his nose at Sam. "No flying. I want to go to the beach with you. I want to be able to sit out and have a drink and relax by the water. I want to go on a boat with you, swim with you and just kick back, Sammy." The image made Dean smile.

"Well, we're already on a coast, but it's not the right coast for sunbathing. How about we head to Florida?" Sam smiled back at Dean. "You can watch all the girls in their bikinis, and I can read."

Opening his mouth in frustration, Dean closed it and nodded. He didn't _want_ the girls in their bathing suits, he wanted Sam, but his brother wasn't listening to what he said. "We can do any jobs along the way, but once we get to Florida, then our vacation starts."

"And I can teach you how to sail. One of Jess' friends taught me at Stanford. I haven't done it since, but I used to go every other weekend." Sam smiled at the idea of teaching Dean one of the few things he knew that Dean didn't. "And you can fish, like Bobby taught you."

Dean beamed at Sam. "Yeah? I'd love to sail with you."

Sam chuckled and said, "But first, we got a case to solve. We need any supplies before we head out?"

"Not that I can think of. I replenished them not too long ago." Dean was still slightly resentful of the idea of another hunt, but smiled at Sam and took another bite of pancakes.

Sam munched his last piece of toast and said, "It's about a three hour drive from here. In the general direction of Florida, too." He grinned at Dean. "If we're lucky, it'll be a short, sweet hunt and then we can keep moving."

Nodding, Dean finished his coffee. "I hope so, Sammy. I really hope so."  
~~~~~~~~~~

The headstone cracked as Sam slammed into it, spine first. He grunted in pained shock and flopped on the soft grave dirt, breath knocked clear out of him. So much for the straightforward salt and burn. Bitch turned out to be a very powerful and very pissed off spirit.

Dean watched Sam collide, wincing at the sound, and then whirled on the witch. With her attention divided, she'd loosened her hold on him, and Dean was able to crawl to the spells Sam had printed out. He grabbed the one on top and began chanting the words softly to release her powers so they'd have a chance of getting her bones burned.

The spirit turned toward the new threat, spitting in rage. "Keep talking, and I'll kill him," she hissed, heading for Sam. "And then what shall you do? Too late to offer your soul again."

Torn between killing the witch and saving Sam, Dean stopped the incantation. "You hurt him, and I will kill you. I won't just bind your powers, I'll strip you of them and toss you to the tortures of hell."

Sam staggered to his knees, picked up his gun and shot the spirit with rock salt before she could answer Dean. "Dean, read the damn spell, man," he gasped.

Dean dove back into the spell, chanting the incantation over and over. He hated when the rituals of what they often had to do were excessive, but by the fifth time through, he could feel a stirring in the air around them, the power drawing out of her body.

She appeared behind Sam and sent him flying into a heap in front of Dean. He grunted in pain as he landed on his back again, before shooting her full of salt again. "This is taking too long," he groaned, dragging himself to Dean.

Chanting and ignoring Sam's comment, Dean went through the ritual again and again. None of their notes anywhere had said how long or how many times, but he could feel the forces gathering slowly, but surely.

Sam leaned against Dean a little, lifting the gun and keeping an eye out. The spirit flickered into sight just in front of them, obviously losing power. "He doesn't want to look at the girls in bikinis," she said, looking straight at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, gun wavering slightly.

Dean cursed softly, but continued the spell, another round through the verses and hoping like hell that he could kill her before she spilled all of his secrets to Sam.

"You want to know what magic he's cursed with?" she demanded. "Before he destroys you both?"

"I- uh-" Sam glanced at Dean and then shot her again. "Hurry."

"I'm trying, Sam." Dean sped up the incantations, getting another two verses done before she flickered in front of them again.

The spirit was obviously making her last stand, once lovely face contorted into a feral snarl. She could not stop Dean, could not stop herself from being sent to Hell, but she could lash out at them. "It was Cupid," she snarled at them. "Only Cupid's strongest arrow could ever make your brother love you enough to act the way he is."

Sam swallowed down a rush of bile, knowing her words were true. Dean might love him enough to do anything for him, except ever show it the way he had been lately.

Dean kept up the recitation, completely unaware of Sam's conversation with the ghost. At the end of the fifteenth time through the verses, the witch flashed out and disappeared. Collapsing back onto his ass, Dean laughed and tossed the spell aside to smile happily at Sam. The hunt was over, and now, they could continue on to their vacation.

Sam sat back on his haunches and gave Dean a weak smile. "Nice job, dude. That latin was not easy." He shut his eyes and considered the witch's words. Cupid. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean frowned at his brother. "I thought you'd be happy we were done. Now we can go to the beach together and just hang out. You and me." He smiled again at the thought.

Sam studied his brother's happy face for a moment, mind racing. So, a really strong love spell was behind his current behavior. What sense would there be in telling him? Dean would be hurt without cause. Sam would just have to research quietly on the side and find a way out of the spell for him. He could deal with Dean's anger later, which would be better than dealing with hurting him now. He smiled back at Dean. "I am happy, Dean. Just- my back is fucking killing me. Bitch threw me hard into that tombstone."

Having forgotten about the tombstone, Dean felt instantly contrite. "Oh, Sam. Shit, I forgot. C'mon let's get you back to the hotel. You can soak in the big tub and then I'll give you a massage." He pushed to his feet and dusted himself off, before gathering the supplies so that Sam didn't have to bend over and hurt his back further.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Are you all right, Dean?" Sam stood up and winced, discovering that his back really did hurt all over. He rubbed at the sore area a little, thankful for a Dean who didn't mock him for showing pain.

"I'm fine, Sammy. She really focused most of her attentions on you." Dean grabbed everything he could possibly carry, layering things high enough to block his view, so that Sam could walk without straining himself. "The car keys are in my right coat pocket, if you want to unlock and get inside. I'll pack this stuff away and take you back to the hotel."

"Dean," Sam huffed in affectionate annoyance and took several things out of Dean's arms, "I'm not an invalid. You don't need to carry everything." He walked toward the car, moving a little stiffly, but no worse than the majority of their hunts.

Dean huffed, mumbling under his breath about stubborn brothers. But he didn't complain too loudly in Sam's hearing, not wanting to give his brother an excuse to change his mind about the soak and back rub. "Just be careful, Sammy."

"I will be, Dean," Sam said. "My back aches enough without hurting it more by being careless." He set down his load on the top of the Impala, before opening the trunk. "Remember when I was growing, and every part of me hurt all the time?"

"Yeah, that sucked. Nothing could get you comfortable." Dean frowned at the memories, trying hard not to feel resentful of their father's piss-poor attitude about an aching Sammy.

"Your massages helped a lot," Sam said with a smile. He began to put away their weapons and books. "There were times I thought I would never stop growing. I remember the day I realized I was taller than you." He laughed a little and shook his head. "You were so pissed."

Dean scowled slightly. "Dude, a baby brother isn't supposed to be taller... at least not until it doesn't really matter any more." He huffed, remembering how Sam had gone crowing around the house that day.

"When doesn't it matter anymore?" Sam asked, smiling a little at the memory. "And dude, that was the first time I was ever cooler than you. I deserved a little time to celebrate."

"It doesn't really matter once you're out of school, and people stop comparing you to each other."

Sam stretched a little and winced as his back yelped in protest. "Okay, that hot bath is sounding better all the time." He headed for the front seat, tossing the keys to Dean. "Come on, big brother."  
~~~~~~~~~


	2. Mushy Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean accidentally gets pierced by one of Cupid's arrows, which turns him into a complete mushball. Sam is the confused reciprocant of his affections.

Sam sprawled over the towels Dean had laid out on his bed, clad only in boxers. He wondered when Dean had picked up the fancy bottle of massage oil and thought that Cupid's love spells were hard on the budget. He sighed and scooted up a little, so Dean would have easy access to his back.

Dean came out of the bathroom, after washing his hands and stripping down to boxers and t-shirt. His rough jeans against Sam would ruin the relaxation of the massage. "Okay, Sammy, where does it hurt the most, and where is it lightly sore?" He took the bottle in hand, flipped it open and poured a large dollop into one palm.

Sam gestured to the small of his back. "Took the brunt of the blow there," he said, "and up a bit. Top of my back only hurts a little. And that's pretty much permanent." He put his arm down and snuggled closer to the mattress.

"Permanent?" Dean frowned and spread the oil between his hands. "What do you mean?" He laid both palms on Sam's lower back and with alternating circles, gently massaged the tight muscles. Slight bruises were already forming, and Dean knew that Sam was going to be quite colorful in another day or so.

Sam groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dean worked his back. His brother always had a magic tough, but seldom gave Sam massages anymore. "I'm a little too tall for the Impala," Sam said sleepily. "Have to hunch to fit. Makes my back ache a bit. Also, being so tall is hard on a body."

Frowning because there was nothing he could do about either of those things, Dean continued working on Sam's back. He could feel where everything tightened up and knew that Sam would be sorer in the morning. "We'll have to do this again before you try and ride anywhere, Sam. Do you have any of the muscle relaxers left?"

"Dude, those things knock me out," Sam said, "and make me all loopy. I'm not taking those for something less than severe pain. The massage and some painkillers are fine." He sighed and then grimaced when Dean hit a sore spot.

Dean gentled his touch and rubbed over the same spot again. "You're already bruising, Sam. These are going to be bad." He moved his hands slightly higher, pressing a bit more firmly when he reached the less painful areas of Sam's back.

"You just want to get me doped up on muscle relaxants and say stupid things again," Sam muttered, remembering the last time. Dean had recorded him making a long-winded speech about the beauty of the marmalade orange bedspread he had been laying on at the time and posted it to YouTube. Dean knew how to use technology, when it suited him.

Snorting at the memory, Dean shook his head. "Promise I won't do that, Sam. Just can't bear to think of you in pain." He poured more oil on his hands before stroking over Sam's shoulders. He knew he could use a stronger grip on them and that they really needed to be worked out. After a few moments, he made a sound of frustration.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, drowsy under Dean's warm, strong hands. He managed to turn his head a little to look at his brother.

"I can't reach your other shoulder very well. It doesn't feel like that one is loosening enough." Dean grumbled again and shifted, but his arms just weren't quite long enough to go completely across Sam from this angle. "And I can't get close enough to you from the other side, either."

"That's all right, Dean," Sam said, putting his head back down. "I'm all right. Can sleep now."

Dean was disappointed. He wasn't done with the massage, done touching Sam, but if his brother didn't want any more, then he wouldn't argue. Wiping his hands on the edge of the towel, Dean slowly gathered up the extra items. "Just tell me if you need another one in the morning, Sam. I don't want you sore in the car all day." He stroked Sam's hair back from his face and on impulse, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's temple.

Sam started slightly at the brush of lips over his forehead, the witch's words echoing in his mind. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. "Thanks, Dean. I like how you take care of me."

"Yeah?" Dean smiled. "I like taking care of you, Sam." Voice soft, Dean stroked Sam's hair. "I've always liked taking care of you." Watching Sam laying there, drifting to sleep, Dean heart filled with love and the need to keep his brother close. "I've loved you forever, Sam," Dean whispered into Sam's sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat on the vibrant blue towel he'd bought in the tourist shop. He and Sam had arrived rather late, so when they'd finally woken around nine, Dean had hustled his brother through showers and food, then on to the store and finally the sand. With a contented sigh, Dean rolled his head toward Sam and stared at his brother through lowered lashes.

Sam sat propped up on an inflatable backrest, which his brother insisted he buy to keep from laying on his bruised back. He appreciated the sentiment, as well as the ability to read more easily from this position. They had also purchased a large umbrella, which currently shaded Sam, but not Dean. "Get back in the shade, before you turn into a lobster, Dean. Or at least put on some more sunscreen," Sam said, not looking up from his book.

Grumbling at Sam, Dean sat up and slathered every bit of himself that he could reach and then hesitated for only a moment before smiling at Sam. "Will you get my back, Sammy? I can't reach the middle and want to be on my stomach." He grinned to himself, patting himself mentally on the back for finding a way to get Sam's hands on his skin.

Sam tilted his head at Dean and raised an eyebrow, but set his book aside and moved beside him. Picking up the sunscreen, he squirted some on the middle of Dean's back and rubbed it into the muscle. He delved to the waistband of Dean's shorts and then went a little way under, remembering some nasty burns his brother always managed to get right around that area. "There. Now you're safe for another few hours. You can even swim for awhile." He rubbed the excess on his own shoulders and then retreated to the shade. "Sure you're not bored, Dean?"

"Not in the slightest, Sammy." Dean shifted on his towel, laying his head on his arms and staring at Sam through lowered lashes. They'd been relaxed together for a few days, Dean giving Sam massages before bed and before they went out for a day. He hoped they were helping Sam, but at the least, Dean was happy to be able to touch his brother without Sam questioning him all the time.

Sam glanced at Dean with a grin. "Girl watching are we?" He turned toward the beach and noticed a few bikini clad college age girls playing volleyball. "The one in the pink is pretty hot. Bet you could nail her."

Dean turned his head and shrugged. "Eh, I guess. Nothing special." He turned back to Sam, frowning slightly at Sam watching some hot chick in a bikini. Dean hadn't brought Sam to the beach to share him... and wished they'd had the money for a place with a private beach.

Sam turned and stared at Dean, his mouth open in shock. "You serious? Usually, you'd be salivating at the chance to get someone like that." He set his book down. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean lifted his head and smiled at his brother. "Promise. Are you enjoying your book?" Maybe if Dean couldn't get Sam to just pay attention to him, he could divert him back to the book and away from the girls on the beach. Why had Dean not thought of the possible temptations?

Sam glanced at the large novel and blushed ever so slightly. "Uh, yeah, it's fun." He looked back at Dean with a little grin. "Not exactly high literature, but fun."

Dean grinned broadly. "Sometimes it's good to do something just fun, Sam." Looking out over the water, Dean sighed. "We don't do that nearly often enough."

"There are always things to hunt, people to save," Sam said, watching Dean closely. "You've been the one reminding me of that, Dean."

"I know, Sam, and you've always told me that we need to relax some too." Dean smiled his most winning smile. "I'm finally listening to you."

Sam sighed and rubbed his face at this further sign of Dean's being under a really strong spell. Still... "I really am grateful for the rest. My body hasn't felt this good since I was in college."

"Yeah? I'm glad, Sam. How's your back feeling?" Dean rolled to his side, head propped on his arm while he stared at his brother.

Sam rubbed his back unconsciously and said, "Still a bit colorful, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I'll be ready to take on Godzilla in a few more days." He flashed a teasing grin at Dean. "Your massages have certainly helped."

Dean smiled, almost shyly. "I'm glad. I'll give you another massage later, if you want."

Sam caught the shy tinge to the smile and asked, "Do you like to give me massages, Dean?"

"Yeah, I do. It makes you feel better, right? I like that." Dean smiled again.

Sam nodded and wiggled a little on the towel. "It does make my back feel better. I just feel guilty for letting you do so much for me. It was only a bit of bruising. Nothing major."

Dean bit his lower lip. "But I want to do it for you , Sam."

Sam could not prevent the instinctive smile at Dean's words and expression. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep suffering through the torture of a really awesome back rub every night."

"Good." Dean beamed, smile competing with the bright sun. "Want to make you feel good, Sam."

"And that's all it takes to make you feel good, isn't it?" Sam asked. He rubbed a hand through his hair and frowned at Dean. "What would you like to do tonight for dinner?"

"There's a place down the end of the pier. We can get some fish and chips and sit out over the water." Dean rolled onto his stomach and rested his head in Sam's direction.

"Yeah, sounds awesome. I could go for some shrimp and chips with malt vinegar." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. "Good thinkin,' man. Now, how about a swim?"

Nodding, Dean pushed himself to his feet and then stretched his arms over his head. One hand dropped to scratch at the edge of his swim trunks. "You wanna swim, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam set his book aside and hauled himself to his feet. "Last one to the water's a rotten egg!" He took off at half-stride, giving Dean a chance to get up and catch him.

Dean raced after Sam, running down the beach and heading toward the water. He knew he'd not likely beat Sam, but wanted to give it a good shot.

Sam allowed Dean to catch up and then sped up a little. "Come on, old man," he called, dodging a few sunbathers and heading for the biggest waves.

"Old man?!" Dean put on a burst of speed, but knew he wouldn't be able to compete with his brother's longer legs.

Sam laughed and let Dean catch up so they hit the water together. He did not hesitate, but splashed out a few steps and then dived under the waves. He paddled through the water, holding his breath as long as possible, before bursting up for air.

Dean was a few paces behind Sam, stroking over the waves and laughing the entire way. He couldn't remember the last time he'd jumped into the ocean. Having Sam by his side while he did made everything so much better.

Sam pushed himself on his back to float on the waves, letting them lift him up and down. He grinned at Dean and said, "Good thing you always remember how to swim once you learn. We haven't done this for a long time."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, Sam. It's been a long, long time." Dean flipped on his back and floated on the waves as well. "I'm glad that you wanted to come with me."

"Why wouldn't I want to come with you, Dean?" Sam asked, paddling about so they floated side by side. "We go everywhere together."

Dean smiled slightly. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean we have to forever, Sam. There're so many other things you could do. So many other places you could be on your own."

"Dean, what would you do if I left you?" Sam asked softly, brushing his hand over Dean's arm.

"I'd hunt." Dean said quietly, the lonely truth something he'd never thought of before.

"And hurt?" Sam asked, pushing for an answer now that Dean would answer him.

Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'd hurt without you here, Sammy. I couldn't imagine life without you."

"Then why say stuff like that, Dean? I couldn't leave you out here alone. Before, there was dad, and you two looked after each other. But now, there's just us, and I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself. All right?" Sam gently punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I just hate that you're trapped in this life when you wanted so much more." Dean turned his head slightly toward Sam. "You should have so much more."

Sam shrugged and looked at the sky. "I don't really think about it anymore, Dean. The picket fence, the job, the family... I haven't since Jess died. It's been getting further away from my mind every second." Sam shut his eyes and let himself drift on the waves.

Dean huffed a soft breath. "Yeah, I know. You used to talk about her, about how much she meant to you, but you hardly mention her any more. I feel like I stole a life from you by turning up at Stanford."

"The demon stole my life, Dean. Twice." Sam turned his head to smile at Dean. "You saved it. Twice. And lots more besides."

Nodding slightly, though he didn't really believe Sam, Dean drifted on the waves, reaching out to touch Sam so he wouldn't get too far away. "I know that mom would have wanted more for you, so I've always tried to give you what she would have, Sammy."

Sam nodded and sighed in the same motion. "You've done more than anyone could ever have expected from you, Dean. Raised me all by yourself, pretty much. Put up with me walking out on you. You got nothing to rebuke yourself for."

"Except, you still ended up here in the family business." Dean sighed and righted himself, turning to stare out over the horizon and bob on the waves. "You'll never have anything else in this world and that is my doing."

"How is that your doing? You didn't burn Jess on the ceiling, or give me a dose of demon blood." Sam flipped so he was treading water and looked at Dean with concern. "I don't want you to think ill of yourself, Dean, especially not when it comes to me."

Dean nodded, swallowing hard. He would try to honor Sam's wish, but thought nothing would change his mind that he caused Sam to lose the life he wanted. "I just love you so much, Sam. I want you to have everything you want."

Sam's heart ballooned in his chest, even as his stomach sank to his feet. Dean kept getting more and more emotional and demonstrative, and Sam knew he had to really work to put a stop to it before his brother's ego was beyond recovery. And the words... they were enough to make Sam want to drown himself. "I don't even know what I want anymore, Dean," he said softly. "For right now, this is enough."

"If you say so, Sam." Dean didn't quite believe his brother, but turned and smiled at Sam. "I'm glad we're here." Without warning, Dean dove at Sam and tumbled them both into the waves.

Sam yelped as Dean hit him, and they both disappeared under the water. He wrestled playfully with his brother, until they both needed air and emerged above the surface again. "Cheater!" he yelled and then tackled him into the water again.

Dean was laughing when he slid under the water, hands and legs grappling with Sam. He didn't have nearly the reach that his brother did, which is why Dean attacked when Sam least expected him. Still chuckling when they surfaced, Dean shook the water out of his hair. "I can't remember the last time we've had such fun, Sam."

Sam emerged with a laugh and shook his head, splattering water everywhere. "Not for the sake of it, anyway," he said. He pushed away from Dean and began to swim in powerful strokes in the opposite direction. "Come on, Dean!"

Grinning, Dean struck out after Sam, pulling himself through the water in his brother's wake. The sun beat down on him, and Dean knew he was going to need some sunscreen soon, but didn't want to interrupt their fun.

Sam swam until his muscles ached pleasantly and then struck back for the beach, aware of Dean near him. He splashed up on land and then turned to watch his brother come out after him. He frowned a little at the redness of Dean's cheeks and reached out to brush over his face. "You're going to burn."

"It's worth it, Sam." Dean smiled at him and leaned into the touch, aching to turn his face completely into Sam's hand. He wanted to close his eyes and kiss his brother's palm, then pull him close and slide his mouth over Sam's. As soon as the thoughts floated through his mind, Dean jumped back from Sam, blinking and hoping like hell that his brother couldn't read his mind. Sam would leave Dean if he knew.

"You all right?" Sam asked, startled by the way Dean suddenly flinched from him. "Those can't hurt yet. Let's go back to the motel room for a bit and put some calamine lotion on them. That should make them feel better and hold off the pain, so we can go out to dinner tonight."

Dean nodded, quiet and somber. "I'm okay, Sam," he said softly before turning toward their towels. If Dean ever let Sam see what he wanted, Dean knew his brother would leave him. And though Dean knew that would be best, he could not bear to lose his brother.

Sam paused a moment, confused, and then trotted to catch up to Dean. He caught him gently by the shoulder and said, "Hey, what's up? You were so happy a minute ago. What happened? Did I do something?"

"No, Sam, it's not you." Dean smiled, or tried to. "Never you. There's just something wrong with me." He didn't say anything more, knowing that Sam would ask and still scrambling for something, anything to tell his brother.

Sam frowned, wondering if Dean had realized how emotional and out of character he'd been acting lately. "Something wrong with you?" he asked, touching Dean's shoulder. "Tell me, man? Maybe I can help you."

Dean bit his lip, fear flooding his eyes. "If I tell you, you'll hate me, Sam. Let's just leave it, okay? I want this to be fun, for you to be happy. Don't worry about me." He smiled through the fear and crouched down to start collecting their things.

Sam knelt down and put a hand on Dean's back, rubbing soothingly. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want, but I could never hate you, Dean. Nothing could ever make me do that. I promise." He began to collect up his book and the umbrella, plus the remains of their picnic.

Taking a few deep breaths, Dean finally stood and faced Sam. "Thanks, Sammy. That's a good thing to hear." He wasn't sure he entirely believed it, but Dean felt some of the fear leech from his body. "If we head back to the hotel now, I can give you a massage before dinner."

"And I can put some preemptive calamine lotions on those lovely burns you're developing," Sam said, watching Dean relax with relief. He bumped against his brother affectionately, a habitat he'd developed since Dean became more approachable. "You're going to be a lobster, bro."

"It'll be well worth it, Sammy." Dean smiled at him and bumped Sam back. He shouldered one bag with a slight wince and led Sam back to the Impala.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sank back in his chair, long legs stretched in front of him, and watched the sun sink slowly in the west. He took a small sip of beer and then sighed happily. "It's gorgeous," he said, enjoying the warm night air. "This was a perfect choice for dinner."

"I'm glad you liked it. It came highly recommended." Dean rolled his head on the back of his chair, smiling at Sam before turning his gaze back to the sunset. The restaurant's balcony was set so that all tables had views of the sunset, if they wanted. Dean was enjoying sitting at the corner of the table with Sam, rather than across from him. It made the arrangement of their legs a bit awkward, but it was worth it. "You enjoyed the cajun shrimp?" Dean sipped at his beer with a happy little sigh.

"You've really gone all out for this vacation, Dean," Sam said. "Researching what beaches and restaurants and bars to go to. I don't think I've ever seen you so into research of any kind." He smiled at Dean and set his beer back on the table, folding his hands over his stomach. "Yeah, they were awesome. I might even have a slice of the cherry pie."

"Cherry pie," Dean whispered, a quiet moan escaping him. "I'm going to go for the key lime once there's a bit of room." He stretched his leg and nudged Sam. "I research when it's important and giving you this trip is important to me, Sammy."

Sam turned his head and smiled at his brother softly. He studied Dean for a moment- the pattern of freckles on his rosy cheeks and nose, the sensual bow of lips and warm, green eyes- and allowed himself to admire him for a moment. "You've been going the extra mile for me lately, Dean. Gotta spend some time thinking about yourself, too, man."

Dean smiled at Sam, love shining from his gaze. There was no way for him to hide it, not there in that moment. "Making you happy makes me happy, Sam. It always has."

"There's more to life than me, Dean," Sam argued. "You need to think about more than me. What do you want in the future? I mean... are we going to stay on the road forever?" He rubbed his face a little.

"Not if you don't want." Dean smiled at Sam and then rolled his head to stare out over the water. "I'd kinda like to live in a place like this. Go to work in the morning, drink a beer while staring at the water at night."

"But given your choice, do you want to hunt or retire?" Sam asked, trying to get his brother to answer for himself. "Without thinking about what I want."

Dean opened his mouth to say whatever Sam wanted, but closed it again with the condition Sam had placed on him. He could see a vision of himself, fixing cars and living by the water, drinking beer at night, but only with Sam alongside him. Dean could also see a hunt or two in his future, but things close to home. "I'd like to semi-retire, I think. Maybe only take hunts close to where I call home. Live a life I've never lived before."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock, but then he smiled and said, "Have a few kids and a lovely wife? You'd be a great father, Dean. You always were good with kids. Far better than me."

Shaking his head, Dean responded, "Never said that, Sam." He rolled the bottle of beer in his hands. "I want my life to be where you are, Sam. I want you to be there, everyday, next to me."   
Sam pondered the answer for a long time. "Like next door?" he asked, thinking that's not what Dean meant, but wanting to be sure.

"No, in the house, with me." Dean bit his lip, eyes cast down. "Do you promise not to leave if I tell you something, Sam?"   
Sam frowned at the way Dean looked nervous, so uncharacteristic in his tough brother. "Of course, Dean."

Opening his mouth to declare his love, Dean clamped it shut and smiled at the approaching waitress. He ordered them both the pie they mentioned, figuring he'd need something to wallow in once Sam left him. "I love you, Sam."   
"I know, Dean," Sam said. "I've always known that."

"No, I mean, I love you, Sam. Like forever love you." Dean flushed slightly, staring at the bottle while he peeled the label from it.

Sam took a deep breath and pondered his response. That was the magic speaking, but if he told Dean that, he'd react badly and feel hurt. He would also be hurt if Sam pushed him away. On the other hand, it was the magic speaking... and they were brothers, though that really worried Sam less than it probably should. In fact, if it were really Dean talking... Sam shook off those useless thoughts and said, "I've always wanted to be forever loved."

Dean blinked at his bottle, trying to figure out if Sam said what he thought he said. "Really? That's what you've always wanted?" Then Dean realized what they were talking about. "But by Jessica, not by your brother.

Sam sought out Dean's eyes and said carefully, "We're all we have, Dean. If we were raised some other way, maybe I wouldn't be able to look at you as other than my brother, but you were all I had in my life, all I have in my life, so..." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Being forever loved by you wouldn't exactly be a hardship."

Nodding, Dean looked at Sam and then away. "I'll love you forever, Sam. I always have. But it's not enough... you should have more than that."

"What more is there?" Sam asked, leaning back and studying Dean. "You can't ask for anymore than all the love in someone's heart. There is nothing more."

"There's a future, a family." Dean looked out over the water. "I can give you everything that I have, everything that I am. But I can't give you children or stability."

"I don't think I'm ever going to have children, if I'm left to my own devices, Dean," Sam said. "Maybe adopt some, maybe. But no Winchesters with my blood and genes. Not a good idea, anyway." He rubbed Dean's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "And you are my stability, doofus."

Dean looked at Sam. "You're not going to have your own kids, Sammy? But, you were always going to have kids." He put the bottle on the table and just stared at Sam. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Sam? I love you, and I want you. I want to be with you. Just you. Forever."

"I understand, Dean," Sam said, and he really, really did. Stupid Cupid.

"Thank you." Dean smiled at the waitress, taking the to go desserts and dropping enough cash on the table to cover their bill. "Let's go, I don't want to finish this conversation here."

Sam stood and followed Dean into the warm night. He stretched toward the moon and then smiled up at it. "Full moon."

Dean nodded, holding the food in front of him when they turned and headed to the car. He didn't know what to say, how to say anything else on the topic, but they couldn't leave it where it was either.

"You expected me to react differently, didn't you?" Sam asked softly, walking with Dean. He took the desserts, so Dean could drive.

"I thought you'd freak out." Dean sighed, rolled his shoulders. "I expected that the fact that I want to love you forever would freak you out."

"Maybe it does, a little," Sam said with a soft sigh. "But dude, my whole life is filled with things that freak people out. Compared to the eyeball-eating wyvern we killed last month, my brother wanting me seems pretty unremarkable. Except that he could find me worthy."

Dean snorted at the idea of finding Sam worthy. It was far more the other way around for him... whether or not Sam would find him worthy. "It doesn't freak you out that I want to sleep with you, Sam? That I want to lay you out on the bed and explore your body."

Sam shivered a little and dipped his head. "Not as much as you might think. I'd be more scared that we'd fuck up what we already have, dude. That you'd realize you were making a mistake."

Stopping at the car, Dean put the food on the hood and leaned there. "Why doesn't it freak you out Sam?"

Sam frowned and put a hand on Dean's arm. "Can we finish this discussion later? There's something I need to do first."

Dean nodded, grabbed the food and opened the car door for Sam. He handed in the pie once his brother was seated and then went around to the driver's side. Sam wanted to stop talking about it, so they would. No questions asked. Dean still counted himself lucky that Sam hadn't decked him.

Sam touched Dean's leg and said, "You know I've been researching something for awhile. One of Bobby's friends was supposed to send me something today. I need to cast a spell tonight. After, if you want, we can talk."

"What're you up to, Sam?" Dean looked at him, worry seeping out of his pores. It wasn't like Sam to keep something from Dean, especially not something that required a spell.

"It's important, Dean, and I need you to trust me," Sam said, praying that Bobby's connection had come through. "It's a powerful spell, but supposed to be relatively simple. No danger."

Dean nodded, sadness in his eyes. Whatever the spell was, it was more important to Sam than Dean was. "If you have to Sammy, then we'll get whatever you need."

Sam touched Dean's arm and said, "You'll understand once I cast it, I promise."

Another nod and Dean started the Impala. It wasn't a far drive, but the entire ride weighed heavily on Dean. Sam was up to something secret, and he didn't like it. Instinctively, Dean knew it had to do with him and slowly convinced himself that Sam must be looking for a way to get rid of him.

Sam hated the heavy silence, especially after how happy and talkative Dean had been lately. He wondered if he wanted to break Cupid's spell and then internally smacked himself. This wasn't Dean. He owed Dean too much to let him be something he shouldn't be for the rest of his life. "Please trust me, Dean," he said again, as they got to the motel and climbed out.

Dean followed Sam. "I trust you with everything I am, Sam." He knew he never should have told Sam how he felt. Sam was going to send him away now, was going to use a spell to keep him at a distance, and he couldn't blame Sam. Once they were finally back in the room, Dean cleared his throat. "You don't have to do a spell, Sam. I'll go... I'll leave you alone." He stared at his brother, trying to drink in as much as he could. "Bobby should give you a place to crash until you can figure out what you want to do... and I'll just stay gone."

Sam reached for Dean and tugged him into a hug. "Jerk, how is that trusting me?" he asked, holding him and rubbing his back.

Standing rigid in Sam's arms, Dean used everything in him to keep from clinging to his brother. "What else could you need a spell for, Sam? But I promise I won't bother you ever, just don't put a spell on me to keep me away. What if you needed me, and I couldn't come?" His breath caught, and Dean nearly choked on holding the sob in at the thought of Sam needing Dean and him not being there for his brother.

"Dean. Dean, jesus, I'd never do that to you," Sam said. He kissed Dean's forehead, unable to prevent himself from comforting his brother that way. "You know I've been doing research for weeks. You only told me about this tonight." He threaded his fingers through Dean's short hair and massaged the scalp. His good intentions in the face of his brother's fears were waning.

Dean finally gave in and wrapped Sam in his arms, burying his face in Sam's shoulder. "You've been so certain that something is wrong with me. For weeks, you've been looking at me strange and saying things."

Oh shit. Sam couldn't hurt Dean this way. He wrapped him tighter in his arms and said, "Nothing's wrong with you, dude. Forget what I said about the spell, okay. We'll just get some sleep and tomorrow, we can go to that arcade you were telling me about and play video games until our brains melt."

The firm hug eased a number of Dean's fears. If Sam could still hold him so close, then he couldn't be too disgusted by his freak of a brother. Dean nodded and burrowed into the hug for another couple of moments. "Just want to be near you, Sam."

"Yeah, all right, Dean," Sam soothed, rubbing his back. "I love you, you know."

"Love you, too, Sam. So much. For so long." Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's shoulder and then stepped back, wiping at his face. "I'm... uh, I'm gonna shower." He backed away from Sam and then ran into the bathroom to escape the mess he'd made of their night.

Sam watched Dean disappear into the bathroom and took a deep breath. Now was his chance. He quickly booted up the laptop and checked his e-mail. He read the spell and frowned, thinking it couldn't possible be this easy. Gathering up a piece of paper on which he wrote both their names, his lighter, a black candle and a leather tie, he made a circle of salt and stood in the middle. "I ask the goddess to break the unnatural bond between Sam and Dean." He severed the tie. "As I have cut the tie, let the unnatural bond between them be broken." He set the paper on fire. "As I burn the pair, so let the unnatural bond be ever severed. So Mote it be! He scattered the ashes around him and lit the black candle. "Turn away his heart from me, to where he loves me as it should be so, Undo the obsession he has with me, so all he feels will not show. Forced love is unfair, it's better not to be so together, Let him free to find his own true love, who'll stay by him forever." At the last words, the candle puffed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Spell Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean accidentally gets pierced by one of Cupid's arrows, which turns him into a complete mushball. Sam is the confused reciprocant of his affections.

Dean beat his own high score at Galaga and pumped his fist in the air. "Hey Sammy. I've got the top ten spots on this one. What next?" He wandered over to his brother and slung his arm over Sam's shoulders while he played Pacman.

Sam smiled at Dean, grumbling inwardly about his lack of spell-casting skills, and said, "As soon as I lose this last life, you can kick my ass at skeeball. Maybe even win one of those dorky stuffed dice to put in the Impala's windshield."

"Sounds good." Dean stepped back slightly, but let his hand slide from Sam's shoulder diagonally down his back before he moved back far enough for Sam to finish his game without much interruption. Staring out over the crowd, Dean smiled at people who smiled at him, but kept most of his attention on the man beside him.

Sam shivered a little at the touch and promptly ran PacMan straight into the red ghost. With a sigh, he stepped away from the game, an old nemesis of his, and turned to Dean. "Now you can kick my ass."

Dean smiled at Sam, blinding in its size and rested his hand on the middle of Sam's back, guiding him toward the Skee Ball lanes. "I remember how much you loved playing Skee Ball whenever we got a chance." It hadn't been often, but Dean would sometimes sit and watch Sam play, pretending that he was bored and would rather have been anywhere else. "Let's see if you've gotten any better, Sam." They had to move closer together to fit through one of the aisles and instead of dropping back, Dean just slid his arm over Sam's shoulder and moved in close.

"I haven't," Sam said with a rueful chuckle. "I never have been able to hit the middle ring with the ball. End up with a lot of 20s." He glanced at Dean and frowned a little.

Dean guided Sam to the Skee Ball, staying pressed against him even when there was space to spread out some. He was enjoying touching Sam, loved being able to be affectionate. "Will you win me something?"

"Uh, I can pretty much guarantee a no on that one, Dean. And you can win prizes on everything, so..." Sam made a little face at Dean. "I remember how hard you worked to perfect the winning prizes technique, so you could impress the girls." He shook his head and stopped in front of a back of skeeball machines.

"Fine." Dean pouted and pulled out a roll of quarters. He'd stopped and changed some of their hard won cash for the arcade day. Lining his body up, Dean hit the 100 mark on the skeeball machine with all nine balls and grinned. Sam was right that he'd perfected the technique, but it'd been years. With the tickets spewing out of his machine, he turned another blindingly big smile on his brother.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean and said, "I think I'll go try my luck at something else... show-off." He headed for a row of the bowling ball game, where you had to get it over the first bump, not hit the bell and then make it settle again. He pulled out a couple of quarters.

Pouting again, Dean ran a couple more games on the skeeball and racked up a stack of tickets. It wasn't nearly as fun without Sam by his side, so Dean gathered up the tickets, folded them into a stack and went over to sit next to Sam at his bowling game. "Having fun?" Dean asked, chin on his stacked fists.

Sam pushed his ball a little too hard as Dean startled him and grimaced as it flew over the bump, smashed into the buzzer, flew back over the bump and crashed into the brake. "Damn."

"Sorry," Dean grimaced along with Sam, nothing he'd done that day really coming out right. It'd been so much easier in the week leading up to their arcade day.

"That's all right." Sam eyed Dean's tickets. "You got a plan for what to do with all those tickets, man?" He dropped another two quarters in and then pushed the ball gently over the bump, so it settled perfectly. "SCORE!"

Laughing, Dean patted Sam on the back, letting his hand rest there. "Good job, Sammy. You always were the one for precision. You used to be able to play some of these games like no one I'd ever seen." Dean flushed slightly at the topic of the tickets. "Was gonna go look in a moment... wanna come with me?"

Sam collected his tickets and handed them to Dean. "Let's get a few more and get you something that's not completely tacky." He grabbed the ball, dropped in a few coins and pushed it again.

Dean sat there, arm curled on the ledge and head pillowed on it so he could watch Sam. "Wanna get something for you, Sam."

Sam glanced at Dean and then handed him a bunch of tickets. "I trust you to find something for me, Dean. Surprise me."

"Yeah?" Dean beamed at Sam, taking the tickets and adding them to his own. He reached out and stroked his hand down Sam's arm. "What're you going to do while I find something for you?"

"I was thinking of grabbing us some snacks. I saw some of those disgusting nachos you like so much." Sam grinned and caught Dean's hand, squeezing once.

Dean's smile expanded, covering his entire face. "That's be awesome, Sam." He returned the hand squeeze and then leaned in and wrapped Sam in a tight hug. "Love you."

Surprised, Sam's arms went around Dean instinctively. "Uh, yeah, love you, too, Dean." He frowned a little. Not only had the spell not been broken, it appeared to have gotten stronger.

Releasing his brother, Dean tucked his hands in his pockets and whistled softly while walking to the prize booth. It was full of tacky, cheesy toys, but he knew there had to be something in there for Sam - something his brother would actually like. Dean scanned the shelves, a small frown appearing when nothing really seemed to be speaking to him.

A teenage girl appeared at the counter in front of Dean, scanning him approvingly with her dark blue eyes. She leaned against the glass, pulling on a piece of blonde hair and asked, "Looking for something for your girlfriend?"

Dean smiled at her out of habit, leaning on the counter and giving her his best stare. But his heart wasn't in it. "No," he said, voice soft and warm. "For my boyfriend."

Both her eyebrows shot into her shaggy bangs. "Cool," she said. She looked him over for a long moment, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Most of this stuff is crap, but there's a couple of nicer things. How many tickets you got?"

Surprised at her reaction, Dean smiled and handed over the tickets. "I think there's close to two thousand points there. I'm hoping that's enough for something marginally decent... or I'll go get a few hundred more if I need to."

She thumbed through the tickets and set them in front of Dean again. "That's a lot of tickets..." She pulled out a fairly fancy stopwatch, some banks, a wooden dart board, a screwdriver set, some red fuzzy handcuffs, a bear wearing a hat, some LED jewlery, and a scrolling message badge. "Any of these work?"

"How much are the watch and the handcuffs?" Dean eyed them critically. He wanted to see Sam's face when he gave him the handcuffs, but _knew_ his brother would appreciate the watch.

The teenager glanced at the watch and the handcuffs and then back at Dean and his tickets. Technically, they were a little more, but she pushed both items to him and took the tickets. "Even steven. Enjoy your gifts." She eyed the handcuffs and smirked. "Or enjoy him enjoying them."

Dean actually flushed under her gaze, then smiled and tucked the watch into his pocket. He'd save that one to give Sam when they were alone. "Thanks," Dean chuckled and then turned away. He smiled to himself and headed off to find Sam again.

Sam traded up for the largest dragon stuffy possible at the darts game, winked at the kid running it and turned to find Dean walking toward him. He strolled toward his brother, prize tucked under one arm. "I just got banned from playing darts."

Laughing, Dean shook his head at Sam. "You swindling the poor kid back there?" Dean had the cuffs tucked into one hand, mostly covered so that the look on Sam's face would be pure shock.

"Well, I may have been a little too good, thanks to some lessons from a certain brother of mine." Sam smiled affectionately at Dean and held out the dragon. "So, I guess this is more yours, then mine."

Dean took the dragon, his smile stretching across his face. "Sammy," he breathed his brother's name and blinked at him. "Thanks." He tucked the dragon under his arm and held out his hand. "I got you two presents, and this is the first one." Biting his lip, Dean held up his hand and dropped the fuzzy red cuffs into Sam's hand.

Sam caught the handcuffs, looked at them in shock and then burst out laughing. "Oh, nice, thanks, Dean." He kept laughing and held them up. "And what exactly do you propose we do with these?"

Dean shifted his smile to open of open desire, the love he felt for Sam shining through. "You can't tell me, Sammy, that you've never played with handcuffs before... or never thought about it." He moved in closer, right into Sam's space. "I want to use them with you."

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly, but he rose to the challenge. "With me or on me?" he asked, leaning into Dean.

Blinking, Dean stared at Sam, silent for a minute. "On you," he whispered, eyes meeting Sam's and then dropping to his cheeks while he took a deep breath.

"Really," Sam said, voice sinking an octave. "So, you've gone from being afraid to even tell me that you want me to proposing chaining me to bedposts?"

Dean shivered at the depth of Sam's voice and then rolled his head to look at Sam. He let every inch of desire he had for his brother show in his eyes. "I've wanted you a long time, Sammy. I've wanted so much with you."

"And you never showed it before," Sam said softly. "And then you showed it fearfully and shyly. And now..." He lifted the hand with the cuffs in them and dangled them in front of Dean. "Now you're giving me these."

"You said it was okay, Sam." Dean looked at his brother, a trace of fear and uncertainty sliding in. Maybe Sam hadn't really meant it, maybe he'd been humoring Dean. "Did you mean it?"

Sam nodded once and said, "I meant it, Dean, but you thought I meant that I wasn't going to drive you away because of it. You clung to me and begged me not to cast a spell to force you to leave, so you didn't even believe what I said. And now, you're propositioning me." He began to move, driving Dean backward. "I did cast a spell, a spell to break any unnatural forces that may have been driving you to love me away. But I thought it didn't work, cause you were still talking to me and letting your feelings show." He kept advancing, using his size and force of personality to keep Dean moving backward. "But there's something different about it, now. Before- before it was like Dean Winchester without any shields or sleaze, not Dean Winchester at all. And now it's the Dean Winchester version of what emo would be like... A. Bit. Too. Much." He had pushed Dean into a wall. "So, tell me, what made you decide to keep up the act?"

Dean thumped into the wall, eyes large in his head, but gaze unwavering now that Sam was calling him out. "You liked this version of me, Sam." He blinked, all of his confused emotions swirling in his eyes. "You wanted this version of me, and I thought you wouldn't take me any other way."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank fuck." And then he kissed Dean, deep and possessive, pulling him close with one arm around his back, while his other hand cradled the back of Dean's head to keep him still.

Responding to Sam was out of the question once Dean realized what was going on. Then he wrapped himself around his brother and kissed him back, thoroughly. He still didn't believe that it was real, that it was happening, but Dean was going to get every bit of it that he could.

Sam dragged his mouth from Dean's and said, "You idiot, don't you understand that I couldn't respond to you if there was any chance you were under some sort of spell? I didn't want some fake Dean, a Dean who was asking for things he might not really want. That would be the same as raping you." He traced Dean's mouth with a thumb, tugging on the lower lip. His smile turned feral. "And I'm not the one who's going to be tied to bedposts."

Dean shuddered at Sam's touch, at his words. He slid his eyes mostly closed and flicked his tongue at Sam's thumb. "I want you, Sam. I want all of you, forever. Told the girl behind the counter you were my boyfriend." His eyes held a tease at the word, but truth be told, he loved the word. "You gonna tie me up, Sam?"

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to need bells and whistles to make our sex life exciting," Sam said, leaning in to nip at Dean's mouth and then his neck. He pushed him back against the wall again, pressing their hips together, so Dean could feel the hard length of him. "But I may have to tie you up purely on principle now and then." He lifted the cuffs and let one fuzzy side slide over Dean's cheek.

Chuckling low, Dean arched his hips into Sam's. He shivered at the touch of the fuzzy material, but smiled for Sam. "You've always been able to have what you want with me, Sam. I just didn't know how to tell you that."

Sam clicked one of the cuffs over Dean's right wrist and then backed up, pulling him along with the handcuffs, using them as a leash. "Come on then, Dean. I have a few wants."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned, wicked and relieved, letting Sam tug him along the arcade. His arm was pulled out straight and when they passed the prize booth he tossed a smile and a wink at the girl behind the counter, who was watching them with eyes wide in laughter. "You can have anything you want, Sam."

Sam grinned back at Dean and then at the girl. He stopped and pulled Dean into a hot, long kiss purely for her benefit and then pinched Dean's right asscheek, hard. "I want you on your hands and knees, begging for more."

"Anything Sam. Just let's get out of here, okay?" Dean grabbed him by the back of his head and surged in for a kiss of his own. He wanted Sam. Badly.

Sam felt how ready and willing Dean was and nodded. "All right, hot stuff. All right."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hesitated in their room. He'd cleaned up in the bathroom and was now waiting for Sam to reappear. He looked down at the beds, queens sitting side by side. They were so used to twins or doubles, but Dean's insistence on staying at nicer places meant they got better beds. Bigger beds. He and Sam were going to only use one of them. Dean swallowed and hoped, again, that Sam really meant it when he said he wanted this... wanted Dean.

Sam tossed aside his towel and walked out of the bathroom without a stitch on. He noticed Dean hesitating by the beds and still fully dressed. Walking toward him, he gathered Dean up from behind and kissed his neck. "Moments like this, I think you're still cursed. When did you get to be nervous about sex?"

Tensing at first, Dean slowly relaxed into Sam's touch. "Because it's you, Sammy." Dean rolled his head sideways so Sam could still kiss his throat, but he could also look at his brother. "You really want this, don't you?"

"Since when have I ever done anything I didn't want to?" Sam asked with a little snort. He kissed Dean's mouth and settled one hand over his stomach. Gentler, he said, "I do want this, Dean. Very much. The thought that I can reach for you anytime I want and hold you close... nothing has made me as happy in a long time."

Dean returned the kiss, turning in Sam's arms and then jumping slightly when he realized that he was touching bare skin. "Me either, Sam. I want to touch you all the time, want to know that you will reach out for me." He cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly before stepping back and pulling his tee shirt up and over his head, sending it flying across the room with little regard to where it fell.

Sam snorted and stepped forward, caressing Dean's skin and flicking his thumbs over twin nipples. "That's more like the Dean I know and love."

"You love me?" Dean drew in an excited breath while Sam played with his nipples. He looked his brother up and down, a low point of heat spreading through him at the sight of his erection. Wanting to touch, Dean took a breath and curled his hand around Sam's length.

Sam hissed and thrust a little into the loose grip. "I love you," he affirmed on a low groan. "So much. Take off the rest."

Dean stroked Sam, twice and then a third time before he released his brother to step back a moment. Breathing in and out, Dean flicked open the top button of his fly, slowly pulling the material apart so that all of the buttons popped open in a line. The material was stretched tight around his erection, and he eased them off his hips and then down to the floor. Dean stripped out of his boxers before stepping free of everything and moving back into Sam's space.

Sam watched Dean with hungry eyes, taking in all of his brother. When Dean stepped forward, Sam stopped him with a firm hand. "Let me look my fill," he said, voice deep and possessive. "See what nobody else will ever have again."

Shuddering at Sam's tone, Dean knew he spoke the truth. Once he moved forward from that spot, neither Sam nor Dean would have anyone else, ever again. He smiled at the thought, spreading his arms wide so that Sam could see all of him. "No one else, Sam. Not ever."

Sam nodded once and pulled Dean to him for a long, drugging kiss. His hands roamed over every inch of muscle, learning Dean in this whole new way. When he needed breath, he pulled away from Dean's mouth and began an oral exploration of his face and neck.

"Sam," Dean just said his name to say it, almost a reminder that this was real. His brother was making love to him. "That's the difference, Sam. This isn't sex. Not between us... that's why I'm not myself."

"Are you having a chick-flick moment, Dean?" Sam teased, but handled his brother gently, tenderly, lovingly. His hands swept up to cradle Dean's head and pull him into another kiss.

Dean returned the kiss, flicking his tongue between Sam's lips and melting against his brother. He was having a dreaded chick-flick moment, but Dean couldn't find it in himself to care. His love for Sam was too deep for it to matter, and Dean reveled in being there.

Sam tipped Dean back on the nearest bed and climbed over him. "I'm going to put my mouth all over you," he purred. "Gonna wind you up so tight, you'll cream yourself."

"That sounds like a hell of a promise to make, Sam."

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Sam growled, voice dropping again. He slicked his tongue into Dean's mouth and swept over every surface, laying waste to the landscape. When he pulled back, he only paused long enough to catch one breath, before latching on to Dean's right earlobe and suckling.

Dean didn't have a chance to answer, just let Sam do what he wanted. Tilting his head for better access, Dean bent one knee and cradled Sam to his body. It felt amazingly good to have his brother up and over him.

Sam reached down and stroked Dean's leg, rubbing the skin. He pulled the limb tighter against his hip and pushed into Dean's groin. With a satisfied little hum, he pressed his mouth to Dean's neck and ran it down the skin.

"Sam," Dean breathed his name. "So good." He tipped his head back, pressing his hips up into the weight of Sam's. His breath caught when he felt Sam's cock slide along his hip even while his slid against Sam's.

"Yes, you are," Sam whispered, biting down lightly on a tendon. "So quiet and cooperative for me, Dean." He licked his fingers and trailed them down Dean's side and then back up his chest. His mouth continued to explore Dean's neck, chewing lightly at his adams apple.

Closing his eyes, Dean stroked Sam's back while his brother explored. He shivered at the damp touch, jumped slightly when Sam hit a ticklish spot on his side. Dean wasn't sure what he expected, but it hadn't been this slow, drugging way Sam had of making love. Dean was drowning in the unknown sensations.

Sam laughed softly and lifted his head to brush his mouth against Dean's. "You're not used to this, are you?" he asked, mingling their breaths. "Too many one-night stands in back alleys and bathrooms. Too many nameless faceless pussies and cocks."

Dean shuddered and nodded. "It's never been like this Sam. Not really like this." He'd had his share of meaningful encounters, Cassie for one, but no one had ever loved him the way Sam did, and he'd never loved anyone the way he loved Sam.

"This is why I don't do one nights, Dean." Sam chewed on Dean's lower lip and tugged it out, before releasing with a tiny pop. "Always felt like I was cheating myself." He slid down to kiss over Dean's collarbone and finger his right nipple, tweaking and rubbing the small nub.

"You can't miss what you never know." Dean tightened his grip in Sam's hair, free hand roaming as much of Sam's back as he could reach. He loved the hot, satiny feel of his brother's skin under his hand. It contrasted with the silky strands of hair in his grip.

Sam huffed a soft breath of distress at the idea that Dean never knew this before and sought out his mouth for a softer, more loving, kiss. "I'll make sure you never forget what this is like," he promised.

Dean returned the kiss. "I don't plan on forgetting with you here, Sam." He clutched his brother a bit tighter at the thought of Sam leaving him now that they had this together.

Sam read the fear in Dean's grip and put a finger over his lips. "I meant anytime some pretty girl flashes her body your way or some guy tries to lure you away. That happens all the time." He scraped a fingernail over Dean's peaked right nipple, the one he had been teasing.

Shuddering in response to Sam's nail, Dean forced himself to relax into the bed. "No one can entice me away, Sam. No one." He dragged his brother back in for another heated kiss.

"No bottle blonde with incredible tits?" Sam teased, reminding Dean of the last woman he had disappeared with at a bar. He bit down on Dean's left earlobe and tugged gently, before sliding his mouth down again. He bit down and began to suck, intent on making a perfect hickey.

"If you notice, I only pick ones who I'd never settle with, Sam." Dean groaned and arched his back. He knew Sam was marking him and that was usually against his wishes, but with Sam... nothing would be against his wishes.

Sam licked over the mark with deep satisfaction and said, "Now everybody will know you're mine. Not letting you stray too far again." He tweaked Dean's right nipple a little harder, just the slight edge of pain, and then leaned down to soothe it with a sweep of tongue.

Dean laughed hoarsely. "No one'll ever tempt me to stray, Sammy." Lifting his body into Sam's mouth, Dean held his brother close to him, wanting him to continue the tease and torment.

Sam took the small nub into his mouth and suckled contentedly, spanning Dean's ribs with his big hands. He alternated sucking hard with sucking lightly and then nibbling.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean couldn't remember the last time someone paid that close of attention to his nipples. It had also been a long, long time since he'd felt someone's hands on him who could cover so much of his chest.

Sam lifted his head and admired the mess he had made of Dean's nipple, which lay peaked and slicked with saliva. He laved the nub again and the chewed at the very peak with his teeth.

Dean arched his back again, surprised at how slow Sam was going, how careful and attentive he was being. "Sammy, so good. God...so good."

Sam replaced his mouth with his hand, rubbing over the wet nipple and then pinching hard. "Yeah? You like this, Dean? You want more?" He used the pad of his forefinger to trace the areola. "You like this kind of attention?"

"Not used to it, Sammy." Dean shuddered under him, moaning and clutching Sam to him. "It's good, but so much."

"So much?" Sam asked. "Too much?" He kissed under Dean's cheek, feeling his pulse race. He mouthed the frail skin protecting Dean's life just beneath.

"Maybe... I don't know." Dean tipped his head back, turning it to rub along Sam's head and hold him close. "Never felt this much."

Sam lifted his hips, denying them both much friction, and shifted his mouth to nibble Dean's lower lip. "You deserve to feel loved all the time, Dean." He reached down to stroke softly over Dean's navel, caressing the area.

Dean shuddered under Sam, flicking his tongue over his brother's lips. "No one has ever loved me this much, Sam."

"I like being first," Sam admitted and nipped Dean's nose. "The only first I can be for you." He pushed himself down and latched on to Dean's left nipple, tugging on the flesh with his teeth.

"My first true love, Sam. My only true love." Dean tilted his head back, his hand fisting in Sam's hair again. "There's another first, Sam."

"Mushball," Sam whispered against Dean's warm skin. He traced his hand up Dean's chest, over his neck and to his mouth. "I love you, too. Not my first, but my last and deepest."

Dean chuckled, smiling at Sam and then flicked his tongue over Sam's fingers. "No, I mean... there's another first."

"I know, Dean." Sam rested his head on Dean's abdomen, fingers still roaming. "A first for you. And a first I wish I could give you."

"It's okay with me that you loved Jess, Sam. I know that I'm not your first there." Dean looked down, lashes fluttering on his cheeks. "I mean, there's another first with me." His voice got softer. "Though I've had sex with men, I've never bottomed for anyone."

Sam blinked a few times and then laughed in a rich undertone. He turned his face to kiss Dean's stomach and then dipped his tongue into the indent of bellybutton. There was a strange flavor to the area, but he took his time to savor and learn it.

Dean was nonplussed by Sam's laugh, but his exploration of Dean's navel left Dean unable to comment. Instead, all he could do was moan softly and let Sam have his way.

Moving down from Dean's middle, Sam skimmed the area just above his groin, chin knocking gently into Dean's cock now and then. "I appreciate your trust, Dean," he said, not raising his head much. "I won't abuse it.

"Always trust you, Sam." Dean shuddered when his cock bumped into Sam's face, smearing a line of pre-come over his chin. Groaning, Dean closed his eyes and dropped back to the bed.

Sam huffed a warm breath over the head of Dean's cock and then causally licked the tip. He savored the taste and gathered a little more pre-come on his tongue, before moving away to nuzzle Dean's thighs.

Dean jumped, slapping down on the bed. He curled his hands in the covers. "Jesus fuck, Sammy." Shuddering out a breath, Dean tried not to thrust up into Sam.

Sam hummed a little against Dean's left thigh and bit down at the skin. He tugged playfully before lifting his head to smile at his brother. "Something the matter?"

"You're going to tease me to death, Sam." Dean shook against the bed, tugging and clawing at the covers while Sam played with him.

"You can let go at anytime, Dean," Sam said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Dean's cock and then sucked very lightly.

Groaning again, Dean lifted his hips into Sam. He didn't want to lose control with his brother, but Sam was pushing him already, and Dean was afraid he was going to embarrass himself.

Sam pulled his mouth away and licked all over the warm, hard length of Dean's erection. He inhaled the scent, trying to imprint it on his senses for all time. With both hands, he braced against Dean's legs and pushed them open a bit wider, wanting more access.

"Sammy." Dean moaned low, spreading his legs as soon as Sam started to press at them.

Sam pressed lower and deeper into Dean's groin, nibbling at the base of his cock and then sucking his balls a little. He teased the bit of skin just behind and then nosed back up to smile at Dean. "How ya doin'?"

Dean had no words left, his entire body taut as a bow. Panting, Dean tugged at the bed covers and tried hard not to lose control just yet.

Sam touched the drop of pre-come starting to ooze out of Dean and smeared it around the skin. "You're holding back on me."

Unsure what to say to that, Dean panted and tried to force his body to relax. That wasn't at all easy with Sam touching him. "What do you want, Sam?"

"I want you to come on my face," Sam said with a little smile and a quick lick of Dean's cock.

"Jesus fuck, Sam." Dean reached down and curled his hand around the side of Sam's face. "God, really?"

Sam shut his eyes, smiled a Cheshire cat grin and then slid his mouth all the way over Dean's cock and on down.

The grin and the way Sam just sucked him right down had Dean crying out, arching his back and coming fast and hard into Sam's mouth. It was all he could do to ride it out, a cry tearing from his lips at the intensity of it.

Sam gripped Dean's hips, swallowed fast and held on for the ride. So, he hadn't quite been able to make his confounded brother cream himself, but this wasn't bad for a first effort. And Jesus, Dean had a lot stored up.

Dean panted, his cock pulsing over and over while he trembled in Sam's arms. "Sammy, god, Sammy."

Sam allowed Dean's cock to slide out of his mouth and licked all traces of come away, before smiling up at Dean. "That good for you?"

Forcing his eyes open, Dean stroked his hand through Sam's hair and met his gaze. He nodded, smiling broadly. "Yeah, Sam. Fucking amazing."

Sam smiled with a hint of smugness, but much more love and contentedness. "Good." He pressed a kiss to Dean's stomach and then scooted up to lie beside him fully, head resting near Dean's.

Dean turned his head, tugging Sam in for a hard kiss. "After all this time of me doing for you, trust you to knock me off my feet, Sam." He chuckled softly and then kissed Sam again. "Hope like hell that we're not done yet."

Sam snorted and kissed Dean in return. "Well, I can't let you carry all the weight in this relationship." He arched a wry eyebrow at Dean. "Is there something more you'd like, Dean?"

"I want you to fuck me, Sam. Please." Dean stroked his hand over the side of Sam's face, staring into his eyes and showing his brother how much he wanted Sam to be with him.

"What position?" Sam asked, heat in his eyes and voice. His heart sped up at the idea of being deep inside Dean.

"On my back, Sam. Want to be able to see you." Dean smiled with a tinge of nerves in his eyes. He'd never let anyone do this before, but he trusted Sam to make it so good for him.

Sam studied Dean's face and kissed him gently, before reaching down to trace his ass. "You've never done this before."

"No, never before. You're the only one, Sam." Dean writhed his ass into Sam's hand, wanting and still slightly unnerved.

Sam nodded and worried his lower lip with his teeth, thinking of the best way to proceed, so he did not hurt Dean. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Dean's hips, trusting him to follow his unspoken directions. "You have something to ease the way?"

Lifting his hips for Sam, Dean frowned and thought. "I think I might have some lube left in the side pocket of my duffle. Not sure."

"One minute." Sam kissed Dean gently and hopped off the bed, rifling through his bag. Eventually, he made a soft noise of pleasure and bounced back on the bed. Pressing a long kiss to Dean's mouth, he whispered against his lips, "Do we need a condom?"

Dean stared into Sam's eyes and then shook his head. "Not if you don't want. I've never not used one with anyone else, Sammy."

Sam beamed and kissed Dean again, flicking open the top on the lube and spreading some on his fingers. He reached under Dean and rubbed a slick coating on top of his muscle, just getting used to touching there. "You'll tell me if you don't like anything?"

"Of course, Sam." Dean smiled, wriggling his body slightly and pressing against Sam's fingers.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean softly. "There was one thing I did like about the Cupid Dean... he always told me what he was feeling and never felt he needed to hide that from me." He slid one fingertip inside Dean, groaning at how tight Dean was even around that tiny intrusion.

"I'll continue to tell you, Sam, I promise." Dean wriggled slightly on the bed. Sam's finger in him didn't hurt, exactly. It was more that he could feel it and that was so not a feeling that he was used to. Outside of a few of the more adventurous girls, no one had really done it to him before... and their fingers couldn't compare to Sam's.

"I thought you would double time away from being open and relaxed after I broke the spell," Sam said, trailing kisses over the freckles on Dean's face and mentally counting each one. "What made you decide to keep telling me things, not to go back to the way we were before?" He wiggled the tip of his finger deeper inside Dean, keeping up the talk as a way to distract him.

"I kinda figured it was the only way that I might get you to stay with me." Dean sighed, closing his eyes and spreading his legs wider for Sam. "I know you want to talk about these things, that you need to, and I want to give you whatever I can."

Sam sighed and ghosted his mouth over each of Dean's eyes. "Stupid Dean. I would have stayed with you either way... any way." He wiggled his finger deeper. "You're so fucking tight around me. Does it feel all right?"

"A little hard, Sam, but it's okay." Dean smiled at his brother, his lover. "I want to be able to feel you inside me...forever."

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean softly. "Even I'm not that big," he teased and nuzzled Dean's cheek. "But I'll try to make sure you hate sitting down for a week or so."

Dean laughed. "Okay, not that kind of forever." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "But, not wanting to sit down is a good thing, I think."

Sam's heart swelled with Dean's laughter. Sex should be fun, especially between them. He kissed Dean again and then concentrated in pushing into the end. "That's one," he whispered, before scooting down the bed, dropping his head and licking a wet stripe over Dean's cock.

Opening his mouth to respond, Dean ended up arching back and moaning. He'd not been prepared for Sam to lick him and he grabbed at the bed next to him, twisting at the sheets. "Oh god."

Sam chuckled and licked another stripe up Dean's cock. His finger pulled and tugged at the tight muscle of his ass, loosening and getting Dean used to the sensations. "You have such a pretty ass," he crooned. "Can't wait to slide deep inside, push those perfect cheeks wide apart to take me."

"Jesus, Sammy." Dean twitched under Sam's attention, his body responding to the dirty talk. He'd never expected Sam to be so vocal in bed.

"You're already getting hard again," Sam purred in satisfaction. "Just like when you were fifteen." He put his lips over the head of Dean's cock and suckled, slipping the tip of his second finger inside Dean.

Dean wanted to respond, even had a quip ready until Sam suckled at the head of his cock. Instead, he moaned and tipped his head back.

Sam smiled at how easy Dean was and slid both head and fingers down, one over Dean's cock and the others deeper into his ass. He bobbed them up and down in unison, shutting his eyes and moaning at how purely sexual he felt.

Groaning again, Dean fought against his desire to rock his hips into Sam's mouth. Instead, he yanked at the sheets again, pulling and whimpering slightly when Sam took him deep in his throat.

Sam slicked over Dean's cock with his tongue, making him wet and shiny when he pulled off with a satisfied slurp. He bent down further and licked over his fingers, where they were still moving up and down in Dean's body.

"Please Sammy, please." Dean tipped his head back, groaning at the way Sam licked at him.

"We're getting there, Dean," Sam whispered, touching his lips to the stretched muscle of Dean's ass in a soft kiss. He scissored in deeper, monitoring carefully how Dean opened up for him. Any tensing of muscle slowed him down until Dean relaxed for him.

Dean blew out a breath, reached down with both hand and pulled his legs back and wider apart. "Please, Sam. Want to feel more of you inside me, please."

"Fuck, that's hot," Sam breathed, as Dean tried to pry himself open. He deliberately angled his fingers and found the little bump inside Dean.

"Oh Jesus fuck, Sam!" Dean keened, rolling back on his shoulders and giving a full body shudder.

Rotating his hand, Sam finally decided he could do no more stretching, and Dean seemed pretty damn well ready. "I'm going to remove my fingers and try my cock now."

Dean nodded, dropped his head back and arched his back. "Please Sam. Want that."

Sam traced Dean's spine with a shaky hand, before sitting up to quickly lube himself. Even that touch to his cock made him hiss and thrust slightly. With a few deep, calming breaths, he climbed into position over Dean. Hovering for a moment, with his cock pressed just at the entrance, Sam finally got coordinated enough to push forward, breaching Dean's tight ring.

"Oh yes, Sam." Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, bringing his hands up to grip Sam's shoulders. "God, want you so much."

"You have good instincts," Sam gasped, forcing himself to go slow. Sweat broke out all over his skin and trickled down. He pressed even deeper, rumbling deep in his chest. "Oh. Oh fucking fuck, Dean."

Dean breathed out, turned and nipped at Sam's earlobe. "Feels good, Sammy. God, so good." He pressed his hips up against Sam's.

"Whew." Sam held himself up on trembled arms as he bottomed out in Dean. "You all right?" He leaned down to kiss Dean's face, loving the soft skin and hint of stubble.

"Yeah, good," Dean huffed out a breath, eyes closing when Sam pressed kisses over his face.

Sam started to thrust, slow and shallow movements of his hips. "Fuck, Dean, I've wanted this for so long."

Dean smiled, almost shyly, at Sam. "Yeah? You've wanted to do this with me?"

Sam shuddered and nodded, driving himself deeper and faster into Dean. "Fuck, I loved that shy look, too. So unlike you," he gasped. "So not Dean Winchester."

"Maybe it's Sammy's Dean." Dean tipped his head back, moaning on a particularly deep thrust that raked over his sweet spot.

"Sammy's Dean," Sam whispered and turned his head to sink his teeth into Dean's neck on a hard thrust. "My Dean."

Dean moaned, tipped his head to the side. "Your Dean... my Sammy." He dragged his hands and nails down Sam's back to grab his ass.

Sam hissed and began to thrust fast and hard into Dean. He gripped his hips and pulled him up into every thrust, wanting to plunge as deep as he could into the tight, inviting heat. "Mine. Mine."

"Yours!" Dean cried out, thrusting into Sam as fast and hard as he can from his position under Sam.

Sam forced a hand from Dean's hip and wrapped it around his cock, stroking in time with his wild thrusts. He licked and sucked at the mark on Dean's neck, mumbling nonsense into his skin. His balls pulled tight against his body, ready to explode.

Dean pulled Sam's hips into his own, writhing under his brother. Sam's strokes were all Dean needed and after a few, he was coming hard between them, crying his release into the room.

Sam dropped his head on Dean's shoulder and muffled his yell. He thrust jerkily as he spilled into Dean, the excess trickling out and down Dean's thighs. His body felt aflame, even as the edges of his vision went searing white.

Holding tight to Sam's body when he shuddered and thrust erratically, Dean rode out the waves of his orgasm. He turned his head to pepper soft kisses over Sam's face. "Love you," he murmured, over and over again.

Sam crashed down on top of Dean and just lay there like a landed fish for a moment, panting for his breath. Dean's words finally penetrated the fog of his brain, and he lifted his head enough to kiss him. "Love you, too, Dean."

Dean cradled Sam to his body, enjoying the heavy weight of his brother settled on top of him. He knew it wouldn't last, couldn't last without him being unable to breathe, but Dean was determined to soak it in as much as he could.

Sam lazily kissed and licked at the area of Dean's neck and face he could reach without moving much and murmured, "Where from here, Dean? Do you want to go back to hunting now?"

"Not just yet, Sammy. I want to, eventually, but I want to spend some time with you before that." Dean smiled and snuggled into Sam, returning his kisses and holding him close as he could.

Sam lifted his head to gaze at Dean and smiled a little. "I think you may still be a little addle-pated by Cupid's arrow," he whispered, kissing Dean's bow mouth. "I mean, Dean Winchester not wanting to hunt?" He grinned to show he was teasing and didn't mind at all.

Dean snorted. "It's not going to be easy, especially if I hear about something happening." He looked away, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "But, you, we are more important and I want us to have some time. We deserve it."

Sam slid gently out and off Dean so he could lie by his side and look him in the eye. "Hey, I'm right here, Dean. Not going anywhere. And if you want to hunt, then we hunt." Grasping his face in big hands, Sam kissed his mouth softly.

"And we will, but not just yet." Dean kissed Sam gently and then tugged his brother in closer so that Sam was almost rolled on top of him.

Sam fitted himself again Dean and kissed him, soft, sipping kisses that just gave him a taste of his brother. He slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth and deepened the contact, twisting his head to try and explore everything. His right hand drifted down Dean's back and under his ass to explore his open, wet hole.

Dean shifted, drawing his leg up so that Sam could touch him however he wanted. He kissed Sam back, deep and thorough, tasting his brother and the combined taste of them together.

"You sore?" Sam asked, slipping a finger inside Dean and then pulling it out and sucking off the mix of cum and a slight unpleasant flavor of lube.

"A little... more like I can feel it." Dean chuckled. "Not used to being able to feel that muscle."

"You like being a bottom?" Sam asked, flashing a teasing, dimpled grin. He rubbed Dean's sides and slid his hand over his abdomen, lavishing the hard muscle with affection.

"Yeah, I think I can get used to this...but doesn't mean I don't want to top you, Sammy." Dean grinned, leaning in to kiss Sam, knowing his brother would see the teasing for what it was. Though, he also meant it...he wanted to feel Sam's body clenched around him.

"Hmm, I don't know," Sam said, fake considering the idea. "I'm not sure the emo guy gets to top."

Dean smacked Sam on the arm and growled at him. "I'll show you emo, boy who broods over _every_thing." He rolled them until he was braced over Sam.

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Is that my Native American name?" he asked, nipping at Dean's chin and throat.

"Yes, it would be." Dean gave in and chuckled along with Sam, tipping his head so his brother could nibble at him. "We good?" he asked, voice quiet in their room.

"Yeah, Dean, so good," Sam said, voice light and filled with more happiness than he thought possible in his life. "Fuck, I love you so much."

Dean grinned. "Love you too, Sam. So glad that we've found this together." He leaned in and kissed Sam, holding him close and tight.

From his perch on the TV across the room, baby Cupid giggled once and twirled around to vanish back to his crib. He couldn't wait to tell Mama what he had done.


End file.
